


Who am I, again?

by Kalll



Category: Gaya sa Pelikula (Web Series) RPF, Pangpang – Fandom
Genre: Accident, Fanfic, Flashbacks, Ian Pangilinan - Freeform, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, PangPang - Freeform, PangPang Married, Paolo Pangilinan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalll/pseuds/Kalll
Summary: Paolo lost his memories, Ian can rememberPaolo wants to remember, Ian helpsOne tells their story, the other listensThey'll always be a perfect match, won't they?
Relationships: Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan
Comments: 1





	Who am I, again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic posted in this ao3 account, (char yun nagkm0 prompt fest ako sksksk) kaya HI HELLO. I just wanna say na if you're reading this thank youuuuu, hehe. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any connections to real life, character's names, events, and places are all part of the author's imagination. This does not depict anything about the characters written in this story. This is entirely based on the author's mind. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Salamat nga pala kay mareng taylor para sa long live, it's my inspiration in writing this char HAHHAHHAHA)

Accident happens.

Sometimes, we accidentally bump on someone,

Or maybe we accidentally call the wrong phone number,

The least expected of these, although it might still happen, is accidentally falling for someone that you should never have feelings for.

Accidents happen,

But an accident that causes you to lose your memories isn’t as common as an accident, is it?

Then why did that accident happen to such a young man?

He remembers that his name is Paolo Pangilinan. He also has his age memorized, he’s 24 years old. He also knows that he’s a med student. Then why can’t he remember the guy kneeling, _parang nagmamakaawa_ , in front of their gate? _Why’s he doing this?_ He repeatedly asks himself, pero hindi niya talaga maalala.

“Sino ka?” He tried to ask, but the guy just continues to mumble something Paolo can’t clearly understand. _Baliw ba to?_ He was about to walk back inside, but the guy finally stopped chewing his tongue and talked.

“Paolo, please. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya, I’m really, really sorry, okay? So please, patawarin niyo na’ko, please, I just- please,” he talks. Paolo can finally understand what the guy was trying to say. But he can’t _understand_ what he’s saying.

“Ha?” he asked the guy, confusion running through his face as he looks at the tearful eyes of the guy in front of him. He was about to ask once again who the guy is, when a voice talked from inside of their house.

_“Pao, sino ‘yan?”_ a voice of a woman asked from the inside. Footsteps are heard, walking nearer to the door. As a woman, of age probably ranges less than 30, appears at the front door of the house. She’s wearing a simple blouse and ripped jeans, looking **too** ripped. _Fashion ‘yan_ , Paolo can hear at the back of his mind.

The guy kneeling suddenly stood up. The woman, with her angry face, turned on, walks towards the gate, “hoy, gago, anong ginagawa mo rito? Ha? Puta ka, lumayas ka,” she rages, picking up a _walis_ , aggresively hitting the gate with it, creating a loud, annoying sound. The guy flinches, but he’s persistent, he didn’t leave. Instead, he once again knelt down, facing the woman now.

“Ate Cel, please, just give me another chance. One more chance, I just didn’t wake up early kaya hindi ko siya nahatid, I promise I won’t do it again,” he begs, but the woman, Ate Cel as he called her, didn’t budge at what the guy said. Her angry façade still in-tact, as she pulls her brother away from the front gate, continuing to slam the gate with the wooden end of the _walis_.

“Anong one more chance, one more chance? Puta ka, hindi ikaw si John Lloyd, gago,” she exclaimed, as she stops slamming the gate, but her glare still targeting the guy. _If only looks could kill, she would’ve done it with no regrets._

“Lumayas ka rito, lumayas ka! Kung 'di ka aalis, tatawag akong tanod, gago, papabarangay kita,” she threatened, the guy seemed to be scared away by such threats, standing up, rubbing the dust off his pants, as he looks at Paolo.

“Please, I really need this job, Ate Cel, please, just one more, I’ll prove myself,” he tried to reason, but Celine’s decision seems final. Well, if only the guy’s actions didn’t do as much as it did, she would’ve forgiven him. But it took her brother’s memories away, almost his life, for fuck’s sake, _kahit na naaawa ako, muntik ng mamatay kapatid ko._ Her mind just keeps giving her points for her decision. 

Ate Cel breathes deeply, trying to calm herself, putting the _walis_ back down, as she went closer to the gate, closer to their former driver. Well, can she call him a driver when he can’t do his only job? Which almost cost them her brother’s life, so no, she can’t. Hindi niya kayang patawarin ang lalaking nasa harapan niya.

“Lumayas ka na, please lang. Habang nasa matinong pagiisip pako, kasi kung hindi baka di mo na makitang magdusa sa impyerno si Duterte, baka paunahin pa kita,” her voice sounds so calm, but the guy knows that that’s dangerous, and it is. So he ran, as fast as he could, running for his life, away from the predator that will not hesitate to take his life. 

As they lost sight of the guy, Ate Cel turned to her brother next to him, “pabayaan mo na, h’wag mo na lang isipin, ha?” she said, getting his attention, he simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

Paolo obviously couldn’t remember who the guy is, he can’t remember why his sister is so enraged seeing him. But his sister’s words suggest he might’ve been the reason for his accident. He couldn’t remember how and why he’s the reason, but he’s too scared to ask. Too scared of what the answer might be, too afraid.

_He’s not ready to know._

He doesn’t want to know, not yet, he’s sure of that. Then why are there tears forming in his eyes, clouding his sight? Bakit may mga luhang pumapatak sa kanyang mga mata? Why is he suddenly crying over things he can’t remember. The things he, himself said, doesn't want to know, just yet. Why is his throat releasing sobs he didn’t create? 

Alam niyang sa tuwing umiiyak siya, he tries to be as quiet as possible. Dahil ayaw niyang mapansin siya tuwing umiiyak siya. Pero, bakit ngayon ay sobrang ingay niya, sobrang lakas ng kaniyang pag-iyak na naging kapansin pansin siya?

His sister immediately hugged him, trying to calm him down, rubbing his back, caressing his hair. It seems to be effective, as his sobs start to fade, his tears stopping from falling, he stopped crying. But his heart, it feels heavy, _ang bigat, sobra._ Once again, he doesn’t know the reason. Hindi niya alam ang dahilan ng bigat na halos magpaluhod sa kaniya. He doesn’t have the idea why there’s a huge weight pulling him down to the ground, gravity’s not that strong, then what is? 

_He doesn’t know._

As the guy stops crying, his sister led him inside, opening the door for him, letting him go inside before her. As they went inside, he turned, hearing a car passing through, in front of their house. 

The car stopped, right in front, he can’t see who’s inside. But he knows, he’s staring at him, he can feel his eyes intently looking at him. He should feel uncomfortable, who would want someone to stare at them in front of their house anyway? 

Well, maybe he doesn’t feel that, because he can recognize that stare, he has those eyes memorized, even if he can’t see them. And he seems to remember the car as well. He knows the way the person inside was staring at him, all too well, even if he can’t remember whose. 

He knows, those eyes used to be his refuge. His safe place, those eyes, make him stronger and weaker at the same time. He’s protected by the owner, but he’s also vulnerable to that same person. He was about to go out, about to approach the car in front. 

But the car started moving again, and the door closed, shutting in front of his face, his disappointed face, unsatisfied by the sudden shutting of it.

It’s now the middle of the night, Paolo can’t sleep. How can he? He doesn’t remember anything, and that bothers him the most. He feels like he should know something, but he doesn’t. 

_May mga alaalang dapat ay tanda niya, pero di niya matandaa_ _n._ _Mga bagay na dapat ay nakaukit sa kanyang isipan, pero ngayon natabunan na, nawala na ang mga marka, hindi na mabasa._

The accident that may or may not be caused by the guy earlier. The car stopping in front of their house earlier, he knows someone’s staring at him, he felt it. He felt more than the stare, he felt the longing of the person inside, even if he can’t see him, he knows. He just can’t remember who it was, and that bothers him to not have slept through the whole night.

_And now it’s 1 am._

He stood up, planning to get a glass of milk or something that can help him to sleep, when a sudden bright light got his attention, it was outside their house. It disappears immediately, but he knows, it was there. It shone through the gap of their front door, a bright light, it’s not just his imagination or the lack of sleep, is it?

Well, there’s only one way to know, right? And so, he did, he opened the door. He saw nothing at first, blinded by the darkness of the night, but when his eyes got used to the blinding darkness, he saw him. He’s leaning outside the car, wearing only a white sando, a black jogging pants, with a gray cap resting on top of his head. 

And as his eyes land on the guy’s face, he sees the surprised look, wide-eyed, shocked by his sudden appearance at 1 in the morning. Well, he’s not sure who’s more shocked. Ian, who’s shocked by Paolo’s sudden coming out of their house, or Paolo, who’s shocked, not because someone's there, but because he’s sure he can remember him.

He remembers his name, it’s Ian, he remembers who the guy is, he knows him. 

And he missed him.

Opposite to the other’s excitement though, Ian was shocked, surprised by the other’s sudden appearance. He was also joyful though, he hasn’t seen him for days, the last one surely before _that_ accident. 

But he’s sure, he feels the same magnetic field, the sudden want to close the gap between them. He still has the similar feelings, sudden quick heartbeats, his stomach suddenly starting to twist in itself, his eyes not leaving the other’s sleepless, yet still mesmerizing face. 

He misses him too, so much.

Though, he was also worried sick, who wouldn’t be? Paolo is just starting to recover from an accident, surely he needs rest, “what are you doing out here? You should be resting now, Pao,” he said, as his back leaves the metal door of his car, his eyes now fixated anywhere but Paolo. He doesn’t want him to see his state, his eyes not in the best mood, black bags underneath them, blinking over and over, trying to shove away these goddamn tears. 

These traitor tears, _fuck, parang tanga, crying in front of Paolo._

Paolo hears it, the familiar voice of that person, the person in his dreams. The one that makes his heart jump out of his body. The person that makes him want to throw up, though not in a bad way, more like, he wants to throw up because his insides are in chaos, _yeah, whatever._

That guy, Paolo’s looking for him, he wants to feel the warm touch the guy possesses. He wants his lips touching his lips again, he wants to feel the softness, he wants to taste how delicate his lips were. The man in his dreams, the protagonist of the movie inside his mind, the person that makes his heartbeat go faster and faster until he can’t breathe anymore. 

_It’s him._

“Ian,” he called, his voice sounds so excited, who wouldn’t be? The man in your dreams, the person invading your mind all day is now in front of you, just a few meters away, so near, just a stretch of your arm and you can reach him. 

He’s so close now, he can do whatever he wants, and whatever the guy permits him. He can hold his hand, touch his shoulders, hug him, whatever. He wanted to do that, he really does, but he doesn’t know if his 'dream man' will let him, if he would accept his appeal, an appeal that suggests their connection to be more than just an eye contact, maybe touching, maybe their hands holding, maybe they’re hugging. 

_The things they do in his dreams._

Ian was once again surprised, _Paolo sure has a lot of surprises, but now, it’s more than I can handle,_ Ian said to himself. Finally, his eyes landed back on the other, the tears he was trying so hard to hold back, he can’t do anything about anymore. He let these fucking tears to roll down his cheeks. 

Although, Paolo doesn’t like it when Ian cries, does he? Well, he’s now the one trying so hard to stop those tears, wiping his hands on Ian’s face. At last, their skins touched, a sudden spark rushed into them, their nerves acting up, their hands electrified, but they didn’t mind. 

Paolo, still wiping Ian’s tears, while Ian, staring at how close their faces were, it was so close, so close he can hear the other’s breathing. But they both didn’t mind.

“You- you remember my name?” Ian asked, confusion written in his face as he asked that question. Paolo nodded immediately, removing his hands on Ian’s face, his tears stop from falling now.

Paolo instantly puts his hand on his nape after, his cheeks starting to feel hot, he doesn't see, but they're red now, “ah, kasi, inassume ko lang naman na yun yung name mo, yun kasi tawag ko sa’yo sa panaginip ko eh,” he said, as he lowered his head, hiding the growing blush on his cheeks. He lowered his head, having him not see the twinkle on Ian’s eyes. As Ian’s lips started forming a smile, his eyes looking at the lowered head of the guy who just announced to him he’s dreaming of him. Holy shit.

“Wait, you- you mean, you’re dre-, napapanaginipan mo’ko?” Ian asked, almost raising his voice in the process. He can’t hold his excitement, his enthusiasm, his joy, whatever this feeling is, he can’t hide it anymore. Right now, he wants to shout, scream how happy he is that the guy in front of him remembers him. Even after an accident, not even that can change the fact that his name, Ian Pangilinan, is probably engraved in this guy’s mind.

Paolo raised his head back up, though he’s scared of the other’s reaction. What if he doesn’t like it that he dreams about him, what if Ian suddenly walks away, leaving him there? His mind’s full of what-if’s, what if this, what if that. 

But those what-ifs are for naught, as he now looks at the side smile plastered at the guy’s face. He smiled back, _maybe I was thinking too negatively_. Paolo nods, Ian responds with a hug, so sudden Paolo almost jumped, he was startled, his heart almost leaving his chest.

“Oh shit, oh shit, I’m sorry,” Ian exclaimed, he seperated from their hug, though his hands rests on the guy’s shoulders, his wide smile still in-tact on his lips. Paolo scoffed, as Ian adds, “I was just so happy, uhm, I felt excited,” as a breathy laugh left his mouth.

Paolo went silent, he doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect Ian to react like this, he didn’t see the hug from earlier coming. He didn’t even know if the guy would be happy, he thought otherwise, yet here he is, smiling so widely, his lips might rip off his face, but he doesn’t care. He’s showing his perfect, white teeth, dsisplaying them, allowing Paolo to see how happy he is. 

Paolo doesn’t know how to react, instead, he nodded his head slightly, showing his smile to the other as well.

They both went silent after, not knowing what to say. Ian, not knowing what to say after knowing he’s part of the other’s dreams, that he was always thinking about him. Paolo, not knowing how to react after knowing the other was happy knowing that he’s inside his dreams, invading his mind here and there. 

They were silent, until they weren’t.

“Uhm, can I ask you something?” Ian broke the silence, making the other turn to him. His brows raised, asking him what he wants to ask, like he always does before. 

Whenever Paolo asks him what he wants to eat, as their car drove through the way where cars can order, he’ll raise his brows, turning his face to him. He always does that, raise his brows to ask a question. Just like when Paolo asks whether they’ll sleep on Project 6 or Cainta, he’ll raise his brows, and Ian would know exactly what he’s trying to say. Ian can remember that as if it’s just yesterday. _Well, it’s happening again now._

Ian swallowed the growing lump in his throat, as he readies his tongue from what he was about to say. Why is he doing this, you might ask. Is he going to say something that can break such a fragile treasure, i.e., Paolo? Well, no, but still, he’s nervous. 

“Can you, like, uhm,” he started talking but his tongue can be such a bitch, can it? As once again, Ian swallowed his own saliva, he continued, “make kwento of your panaginip of, uhm, about me?” he finished, at last, but he can’t relax yet. The exam’s not over, he needs the answer first before he sighs in relief.

Which, in the end, Ian does sigh in relief, Paolo responds with a nod, as they leaned down Ian’s car. Well, it’s more like they jumped on top of the car, sitting comfortably in it. 

Paolo looked up at the sky, counting the bright stars above, as he started talking, “yung panaginip na naalala ko talaga, na tungkol sa’yo, parang nandito tayo,” he said, as his mouth tell the story in his dreams, his mind pictured it as well. He sees it now, not as a dream, but more of a memory, a memory he always holds so important. Because, it was with the one of the most important people in his life, he knows.

He remembers it, so clearly, when he knows he shouldn’t. It’s as if his mind has the days, he’s with Ian, memorized. With backups if, or in his case when, an accident, that might delete his memory, happens. And one did happen, and those reserves are such a major help. He remembers, his mind’s such an intelligent machine, isn’t it?

  
He’s telling the story of that one day, December 28th, he had just finished his exams, and his mind’s about to explode after a long, tiring day, or is it week? He’s not sure. Now, all he wants is to rest. Turn his mind off, shut his eyes close, and just rest. 

But his plans got interrupted, a notification waking his senses. He growled like a poor puppy deprived of his food, as he grumpily picked his phone up, and the notification wakes him even more. 

“Pao, look outside,” he reads, and like a cute, little puppy obeying his owner, he looks outside. His tired eyes widen, his sleepy state turns shocked, then happy, as he sees someone outside. Paolo rushed downstairs, not minding his head that’s about to explode inside his skull. He doesn’t care if he’s tired.

_Kasi dumating na ang pahinga niya._

He didn’t care if he almost tripped on his trip down the stairs, they’re steep, no one should come running down them. But Paolo still didn’t care, all he wants was to get his rest, and he’s about to get it.

Wtith his wide smile, sleepy eyes, and an excitement he can’t hold back, he opens the door. He was greeted by his pahinga, Ian smiled back at him, stretching his arms out, asking for a hug, which he gave. 

They hugged, as if it’s the last time they’ll hug, as if it was the last time their bodies would touch, as if it’s the end of the world, they hugged. It’s not the first time their arms are wrapped in each other’s body, but why does it feel like it? 

The same spark, the same electric shock, the same magnetic force, it’s the same like the first time.

“Hey, uhm, I’m sorry,” Ian started talking, as their bodies leave the other. Paolo looked confusingly at the other, raising his brow, what does he mean? he was about to ask, but Ian continued talking, “I know, you should be resting na, pumunta pa’ko, and I’m probably being a bother, tapos I-,” but he was cut off.

Wide-eyed, he looked at the other, it’s just a second, split second even, but it shocked him like it was a thunder striking unto him. Ian, unconsciously touched his lips, his lips that was touched by the other’s just a second ago.

Paolo rolled his eyes, seconds after his face distanced to the other, “ang arte,” he said, but the other didn’t respond. Or he can’t respond rather. His eyes still widen, his hand still touching his lips, his soft, tender, tasty lips. Paolo laughed at that thought. 

“Oh, bat ka nandito? Ano, pumunta ka lang para mabigla, ganun?” he asked, ah his sarcasm, his specialty, Ian’s thoughts waking him up from his shock.

“Oh, yeah yeah, uhm. Pack your things,” he asnwered, at last, his tongue has finally been freed from its twisted state.

Paolo creased his forehead. _Ano na namang trip nito?_ He’s confused, as usual, “anong- anong pack, huy itatanan mo’ko?” he jokingly said, now Ian is the one confused. “Marami pa akong pangarap, h’wag, ayoko, hinde, di ako makikipagtanan sa’yo,” he added, adding to Ian’s unclear mind.

Ian’s confused, what’s he saying? “Ha? What do you mean?” he asked, making the guy in front of him laugh. _Why’s he laughing now?_

“Huy, why are you laughing?” he asked again, “and what’s ‘itatanan’ anyway?” That question, the last straw, the final blow to Paolo’s sanity, who’s now almost laying down the floor. His laugh, might sound as if mocking Ian, but it doesn’t. Ian likes it when Paolo laughs like this. And when he’s the reason for that hearty laugh. 

“Okay okay, serious na, serious na,” Paolo said, but his chuckles and scoffs suggests otherwise. He’s the one not being serious. Ian didn’t mind though, he’d just stare at the joyful face, and listen to the precious laugh the other is giving.

  
“Ayun, tapos nagising na’ko,” Paolo, the present day one, finished telling the story, he turned to Ian. And, of course, he’s listening, every single word Paolo’s saying, even the way the storyteller’s face reacts as he’s talking, he’s had memorized. As he always does.

Ian smiled, “sayang, di mo naabutan yung magandang part,” he said.

Ian tried reaching for the other’s hand, which Paolo willingly gave. Rubbing it softly, caressing oh, so carefully, as if a glass that’s so fragile, one wrong move it might break. He held it so gently. He stared at Paolo’s soft hands, the hands he misses holding. 

Paolo looks at Ian, his eyes twinkling, a sudden excitement filled him, “anong magandang part? Hala, ano pa bang nangyari nun?” he enthusiastically said, making Ian chuckle a little. _He’s such a cutie talaga,_ Ian thought as he releases the other’s hand, shaking his head. 

“Nevermind, don’t sweat it,” he said, Paolo’s vibrant expression darkened hearing the other’s response.

Ian noticed, but he chose not dwell on it, instead changing the topic. Although, it might’ve been more disheartening for Paolo to hear, “I’m sorry,” he started talking, getting the other guy’s attention. Paolo’s now facing the guy, waiting for the Ian’s next words.

“I should’ve been there; I should’ve answered your call. I should’ve, kung sinagot ko lang, hindi ka sana naaksidente. Or nandun sana ako nung naaksidente ka.” 

“H’wag mong sisihin sarili mo,” Paolo interrupted, not wanting any word to cme out of the other’s mouth. He doesn’t want to hear anything else, as long as it involves Ian blaming himself. “Di mo kasalanan ‘yun,” he added, it’s not Ian’s fault, he knows that. It was never his fault for leaving. It was never his intention to hurt him to that point. 

“You’re not sure of that,” Ian responded, looking at Paolo’s face, seeing the confusion written in it. “you can’t even remember me, kaya you’re not sure if it really is my fault or not. You don’t remember what bad things I did to you,” he said, adding more creases to Paolo’s forehead, placing more questions at the guy’s mind.

Paolo’s so confused, _what does he mean?_ He wanted to ask, but, instead, he chose not to. Instead of asking the questions running through his mind, he smiled. _Ngiting nagpapakita na kahit maraming katanungan, kahit walang kasagutan, walang kahit anong salita ang kailangan. Ngumiti na lang._

“Tama ka,” Paolo responded, lowering his head, hiding the sad smile replacing his once joyful one in his lips, “hindi nga kita maalala, hindi ko nga matandaan yung mga sinasabi mong bad things na ginawa mo sa’kin, pero,” he continued, breathing deeply as he paused for a second. 

He raised his head back, “alam ko na I can trust you. Alam ko, I can feel it, I know that I can trust you,” he said his supposed final line, but his mind weaved a sudden script that he knows will Ian will truly appreciate, that he’ll love to hear from Paolo, “kaya nga kita minahal, diba?”

Paolo smiled, widely, showing the dimples only showing whenever he smiel so brightly. _Totoo naman eh, minahal ko siya. Mahal ko siya._

Opposite to Paolo’s thoughts though, Ian wasn’t as happy as he’d thought, asking a question Paolo never thought he would hear from the guy, “do you?” then paused, catching his breath as he continues, “still love me? Even if you can't remember me?”

Paolo was shocked, but he composed himself, “oo,” he nonchalantly said, walang pagdadalwang-isip, he doesn’t have to process anything to answer that question, because he knows the answer, it will always be his answer, “hinding hindi mawawala sa utak ko na mahal kita,” he added, as he reached for Ian’s hand, touching it gently, running his fingers through the soft skin of Ian’s hand.

“And I will continue loving you, kahit nawala man mga alaala ko, hindi nun mababago ang nararamdaman ko para sa’yo.”

Ian doesn’t know what to respond, Paolo doesn’t want to interrupt, so they stayed silent. They stared back up, the previously dark sky, now starting to light up. It’s still covered with bright stars, but it’s now turning yellow-y, almost orange, as the rays of the sun starts to invade the sky.

Ian turned to Paolo, who’s still looking up, giving him the chance to stare. And so, he did, he stared as the brightest star kissed the face of the guy, as his eyes reflect the orange rays, his cheeks lit up by the sunlight. 

The sun might be too high up there, but he doesn’t care, because there’s a much brighter, more beautiful one down here, sitting next to him. And there’s a plus, Ian can stare as long as he wants.

“Did you dream of it too?” Ian broke the silence, Paolo turned to him. Now, the sun’s looking at him. 

“Alin?” 

“When we first said those three words to each other?”

Paolo shakes his head, as their eyes meet, he smiled. He wanna know, his attention fully given to the guy now. He places his stare at Ian as he waits for his answer. 

Ian notices the enthusiasm the other shows, seeing him moving closer, his face turned to him, as he stared. As the sun shines, lighting up the place, his eyes are all over the guy. He stared, as the sun above merged with his own sun down here. As the rays of sunlight touches Paolo’s face, his smile shown fully, more brightened now, Ian smiled back.

Ian breathed deeply, looking away, his eyes landing at the clouds forming above, the sky’s not so dark anymore, the sun is almost up. 

“That story,” he started, still looking up, as if reminiscing that day. “Yung unang beses na nag-I love you-han tayo. I always think of it, every day” he continued, his stare back at the guy next to him, excitingly listening, his eyes not leaving his stare at Ian, his chin resting in his hands, his elbows sitting on top of his knees, he’s listening intently.

“It’s as simple like this,” he said, tapping wher he’s sitting, as if pointing to his car, “we were sitting outside, our car parked, magkatabi tayo. Nakatitig din tayo nun sa langit, like right now. 

"And you wanna know when was it?”

“Kailan?” Paolo answered immediately, his enthusiastic smile invading his lips, he wanna know, _I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know._

Ian smiled before answering, “it was December 28th, the night of that day, yung kinwento mong napanaginipan mo,” he said, turning to Paolo, as he sees the slight shock on his face, which turned to sudden realization after, Ian continued, “it was later that night, that’s when.”

Paolo’s eyes widen, his face screams, _oh, oh, oh, is that it? Is that what he’s talking about? Is it?_ “Yun yung sinasabi mong sayang kasi hindi ko naabutan,” he replied, his voice raising as his excitement overpowered all his other emotions, his face waiting for the other’s nod, or a sign that he’s right, or whatever he’ll say that proves Paolo, he’s right with his assumption.

Ian nodded, “yeah,” he simply replied, turning quiet after, looking up at the clouds covering half of the blue sky, his right eye having a glimpse of the rising sun, the morning sun shining through, while on his left, his sun is excitingly sitting, enthusiastic, energized, as if receiving photosynthesis from the other sun.

“Sayang nga,” Paolo replied, as he pouted cutely, Ian saw it, and a thought came to his mind.

“I can make up for it.”

“Paano?” 

“Paolo Victor Pangilinan,” Ian started by saying the guy’s full name, he wanted to recreate that day, and he’ll do the best he can to have Paolo remember how magicla that day was. His mind processing his very exact line that day, as if only said just yesterday, it was so vivid in his brain, the words he said, the emotions he felt, the happiness on Paolo’s face as he said those words, he remembered it, oh, so well.

He continued, “I love you. I know-uhm, you may not remember who I am, but I can make you remember all those happy memories, and I will, I promise I will,” he paused, his hand reaching for Paolo’s face, caressed it, his smile seeming to be printed on his face now, his eyes staring at the beautiful being in front of him. 

“I’ll tell you our story before, and create a new one. A new story continuing from the prequel. With you, us, together,” as he finished, a lone tear left his eye, he didn’t bother wiping it, he knows what that tear means, what that tear is showing. It’s showing his love, and he’ll never wipe it, ever.

“Ian Bernardo Pangilinan,” Paolo replied, saying the full name of the guy. But they’re not sitting in the hood of Ian’s car, nor is the time almost morning, no rising sun shining through, instead, they’re stood up. Facing each other, Paolo, wearing a suit, holding a microphone in his hand, as he tells his vows. Yes, it’s a wedding, and not just any wedding.

It’s their wedding. 

“I love you,” Paolo continued, his lips forming a smile as he said those three words. He scoffed a little, seeing the teary-eyed guy in front of him, wearing a similar suit as his, as he listens. 

Like before, he listens, as if memorizing every word that comes out of Paolo’s mouth, as if trying to print in his mind how Paolo’s lips moves when he talks, how his hand holds the microphone, how his eyes blink and blink as they stare at his.

He’s listening intently.

“Hindi ko man maalala yung kung paano tayo noon,” Paolo continued, not minding the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Gumawa ka pa rin ng paraan, pinaalala mo sakin gaano tayo kasaya noon. Kung paano tayo noon, bago ako maaksidente,” Paolo paused a bit, as he feels Ian’s hand on his cheek, wiping the tears he didn’t know escaped his eyes. He smiled, mouthed ‘thank you,’ Ian smiled back. 

“Tapos, binigyan mo’ko ng bagong alaala na lagi kong tatandaan. Memories I’ll never forget. And I’ll always thank you for doing those memories,” Paolo put the microphone down, he’s finished talking.

Ian smiled, he reached for the guy’s hands, holding them, tears falling down his eyes, as he stares at the beautiful being in front of him. He’s looking at the face of that being, _ang nilalang na kinaiinggitan ng bukang liwayway._

His eyes fixated on that being, whose smile shines brighter than the sun, whose eyes beat any stars that’s present at night, whose lips redder than any rose in existent. And that beautiful being is going to be his husband now.

Paolo smiled back, feeling the soft touch the other gives, hearing the silent sobbing of the other, he sobs so quietly, yet Paolo hears it clear, clearer than the oceans, he hears it as if waves crashing through the beach. He hears it, so soft, so tender, he doesn’t like it when he cries, but. 

This is different, because Paolo knows, he’s crying because of him. And he’s crying because he’s happy, so happy his heart is about to explode probably.

As the ceremony ended, as they walk down, about to go outside, a car waiting there, Ian’s. 

“Just Married Things,” Paolo read, as he turned to Ian, who just shrugged his shoulders. He opens the door of the passenger’s seat, asking his passenger to go inside, which he did. Ian went around, went inside the driver’s seat, looking at his passenger.

“So where are we off to now?” Ian asked, his voice sounds weird, making Paolo laugh.

“Ba’t ganyan boses mo?” Paolo asked. Ian creased his forehead, confusion written on his face.

“I thought you like it when I use my bedroom voice? Hmm?” Ian asked, a teasing smile forming in his lips, his brows raising up and down. Paolo rolled his eyes, _bedroom voice amp, para lang siyang may plema eh._

“Ge, sabi mo eh,” he replied, “oh ba’t di mo pa paandarin?” 

“Sagutin mo nga muna yung tanong ko.”

“Anong tanong?” Paolo asked, _anuraw?_

“Where are we off to?” Ian repeated his question earlier, although his enthusiastic voice gone, as he looks at the guy, waiting for his answer. _It's just a simple question._

Paolo rolled his eyes again, he really likes rolling his eyes, does he? “magddrive ka o sa sofa ka matutulog?” he said, threat heard from his voice, but Ian didn’t budge.

“That’s such a common threat, Pao, as if you’ll do that,” Ian confidently said, 

_A glimpse of the future_  
_Ian: Pao let me in, please_

His confidence wavered just a second after though, “you wouldn’t do that right?”

_another glimpse of the future_  
_Paolo: may pa-common threat, as if you’ll do that ka pa, matulog ka na nga_

“Then, start driving,” Paolo just replied, he smiled, a smile so sinister it makes Ian’s spine shiver, but he still started the engine, 

As they take their first ride

As a newly-wed

As husband and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> As an ending note, thank you for reading! Thank you rin to people na helped me in doing this fic hihi.
> 
> Hi Kuya Ren, thank you for your feedback, your suggestions, and your comments, they helped a lot. Thank you for helping me with this one, for more stories I make, I guess.
> 
> Hello sa trilogy diyan, Gray and Ana, hi hello, thank you for encouraging me sa lahat ng bagay that I do or something like that. Thank you for always giving me advice, and talking me out when I'm spiraling huhu. BASTA thank you!
> 
> Yanksssss, I'll be waiting for you're reactions sa dms haha
> 
> Kei, Hello Saturday or kung ano pang pwede itawag sayo, huhu still not sure, alam kong busy ka pero kung makita mo man to hi skskskks
> 
> El, pangsupremacy, huhu sorry di kita masyadong mamessage I have a tendency to not open my dms eme sometimes
> 
> M, or madam sue, suestan_ching hehe di rin kita namemessage sorry hehe
> 
> and sa irl friends ko hi hello
> 
> Lastly sa mga special mentions, (huhu baka may malimutan ako sorry na agad) hi po ms shi, you may or may not see this pero what you said to me that one time was really helpful. Thank you for giving me that advice, it means a lot huhu.
> 
> Yun and to all people na read this thank you, thank you, it means a lot na you gave time reading this huhu. This is oa pero naiiyak ako kasi, I never thought I could ever get other people na will read my eme, and ayun skskkskks. Thank you, thank you, your comments and reactions means a lot, your mere presence is enough to warm my heart kaya thank you thank you so much. Okay done with the iyakan, bye
> 
> Last na talaga, Paolo, Ian, and Gege, direk JP (and other gsp staffs and crew), thank you for being there, the simple knowledge that you're there is enough, and we're so grateful to have you as the persons that we stan. So thank you, we love you and GSP S2 when?


End file.
